AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by vegeta y bulma forever love
Summary: la historia trata sobre Vegeta y Bulma con su amor imposible; tendrán varios obstáculos, pero hay una chica que les hará la vida imposible a esta pareja la cual se llama: "MICHIRU"
1. UN DIA CATASTROFICO

UN DIA CATASTROFICO

Un día en la ciudad Satán, una chica rubia de ojos color miel paseaba cuando vio a lo lejos un grupo de amigos, cuando se fue acercando mas vio que era el amor de su vida; ella muy emocionada corrió a saludarlo.

-VEGETAAA!- Levantando la mano en forma de saludo mientras corría hacia el

El grupo de amigos vieron a una joven que corría hacia ellos.

-Oye Vegeta esa no es tú ex –novia- señalando goku y Krillin al mismo tiempo)

-mirando a lo que sus compañeros estaban señalando- a no puede ser- con una cara de decepción

-miro a su novio y vio que tenia una mirada muy preocupante- pero vegeta que puede pasar- cogiendo el brazo de su novio

-es cierto ella te dejo, recuérdalo y ya no te ama- decia Milk para que vegeta cambie la cara

-ahora la afortunada que tiene tu corazón en las nubes es Bulma- decia con ironia N°18

Todas las chicas regresan a ver a Vegeta la cual estaba como un tomate.

-sonrojado por el comentario de su amiga- calla eso a ti no te incumbe! - mirando para otro lado

-hay hermanito nunca cambias verdad- viendo a vegeta el cual iba a estallar de tanta vergüenza

Todos se empiezan a reír; hasta que llega la ex–novia de vegeta y se engancha del cuello de este y lo empieza a besar por todas partes la cual esto hizo que bulma se enfadara

-hay vegeta! Cuanto tiempo si vernos- pegada como una mosca

-soltándose del agarre de esta- suéltame tu y yo solo somos conocidos nada mas- aclarandole las cosas a su ex

-pero vegeta pensé que éramos mejores amigos - lo decía con ironía-

-No somos mejores amigos ni amigos entiendes solo somos conocidos nada mas - empezándo a irritarse

Los demás no sabía que decir frente a la situación.

-oye él es mi novio! -abrazando a vegeta- y pronto no casaremos y formaremos una hermosa familia. - marcando su territorio frente a la muchacha

-ha con que se van a casar y a formar una hermosa familia; ya veremos si eso se puede cumplir- cerró los ojos y solo alzo su mano apuntando a bulma

Se formo una bola negra negativa la cual se dirigía a bulma a toda velocidad, hasta que se escucho una explosión; grandes destellos se formaron al rededor pero una gran aura de maldad recorría por el cuerpo de la joven.

-jajajaja. Malditos yo tengo la magia negra y puedo hacer lo que quiera, hasta retroceder en el tiempo. Jajajajaja!- riendose como una loca

-agghhh! No puede. ser agghhh! Estoy herido -"no puede morir bulma tengo que salvarla" decia en su interior

-vegeta! Porque lo hiciste, te voy a curar tus heridas -"por que tuvo que pasar esto!"- KAMISAMA! PORQUE! -Empieza a llorar desesperada

-no llores mujer! Nada va a pasar!- tratando de consolar a su novia

-sollozando- esta bien -"creo que es nuestro fin"

-vegeta! Fusionémonos- le decia el chico con el pelo alborotado

-kakaroto, no puedo estoy mal herido!

-Goku sálvanos por favor!- decia la novia del chico con el pelo alborotado

-maldición!- gritaba el calvo

-Krillin no te desesperes!- gritando para no perder la calma

-como no desesperarme Nº18; VAMOS A MORIR! LA TIERRA VA A DESAPARECER!- golpeaba el suelo con mucho enojo

por favor no se desesperen nada va a pasar! -empezando a desesperarse la hermana mayor de vegeta

-Fasha no les digas mentiras a las chicas todos vamos a morir!- decia Tora

Bulma y Milk empiezan a llorar.

-gracias tora eres de una gran ayuda -diciendo con sarcasmo a su novio

-jajajaja ahora los voy a destruir jajajaja- se burlaba de ellos la rubia

-porque haces esto Michiru! PORQUE! -Gritando exaltado-

-porque yo... ¡TE AMOOOO VEGETAAAAA!- le decia la rubia a vegeta

Todos se regresan a ver pero el que se queda en shock era Vegeta.

-Vegetaa! Tú me gustas, desde el momento en el que te vi estuve enamorada de ti! Estoy muy arrepentida; se que fue mi error haberte dejado cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar con tigo; cuando terminamos supe que te necesitaba y mucho pero tenía que llegar ESA -señalando a bulma- ESA lo arruino todo y tú te separaste de mi -empezando a llorar- cuando te quise buscar -hecha un mar de lagrimas- …. TU TE FUISTE CON "ESA".

-no fue mi culpa, fue la tuya por dejarme por otro; tu fuiste la única culpable y NADIE MAS! Entiende yo ya no te amo porque no quieres entender!

-NO PORQUE! Porque no ME AMAAAASSS!- histerica por no ser correspondida

-cálmate por favor no hagas ninguna locura!- le decia vegeta a su ex

-chicos es nuestro fin, lo mejor será esperar y solo tomarnos de las manos- deci un tora sin esperanzas

Todos le obedecieron a tora, los únicos que no lloraban era Goku y vegeta.

-Milk sabes que te amo y si nos destruye nos veremos en el otro mundo -dándole una sonrisa a su novia para que no sienta miedo

-goku yo también te amo! Recuerdo esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos -dándole un beso en los labios

-Nº 18 sabes…- el chico calvo fue interrumpido por Nº 18

-shhh! -Silenciándolo con su dedo en los labios- no digas nada y solo recuerda esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos -abrazando a krillin

- te amo -fue lo que dijeron fasha y tora para luego darse un abrazo

-hay que romántico -decia la rubia con sarcasmo- ahora los destruiré!

Bulma solo abrazo a vegeta para sentirse protegida y no sentir miedo.

Vegeta correspondio el abrazo y le susurro al oído- no olvides que siempre estaré con tigo y nunca te voy a abandonar, siempre serás mi princesita! Jamás olvides esos bellos recuerdos… - su voz se le quebraba- que… -sus lagrimas no pudieron contenerse y caían por su rostr-) pasamos juntos mi bella princesa!

Bulma solo cerro sus ojos y recordando esos bellos momentos con su amado príncipe…..

CONTINUARA


	2. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

**Para los que tengan Fcebook, y quieran enterarse de las noticias que publico sobre los fics aqui esta el link : pages/Zorobin-Vegebulm/327392870770896?ref=hl**

**para los que tengan twitter de igual manera: /zorobin2**

**Los que tengan Youtube tambien no se olviden de seguirme: channel/UCT8Z77yeXhSDFVzo7DxEpyQ/videos**

* * *

**UN DIA CATASTROFICO**

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Dos señoras estaban dando ese mismo día a luz a sus hijos, por supuesto acompañadas de sus maridos.

-doctor no tiene algo que le pase los dolores a mi mujer -con una cara de angustia el rey vegeta le decia al doctor que estaba con muchos nervios

pensando una respuesta rapida para el problema-mmm este hay que ponerle un pedicure - diciendo con una sonrisa de "la victoria es mia"

-QUE!- no podia creerlo el doctor no sabia que hacer entonces como se graduo? se preguntaba el rey vegeta por las boberias que decia el doctor

-doctor no estamos en un salón de belleza! -decia la enfermera enojada por la incompetencia del doctor

-vegeta que sorpresa verte aquí hermano del alma -el hobre con una cicatriz en el rostro abrazo a vegeta

-hermano que estás haciendo aquí?- le decia con alegria a su amigo Bardock

-jaja es que mi mujer está dando a luz jajaja- se rascaba la cabeza

- tu también?! y dime que estás haciendo con esa filmadora?- señalando el artefacto que tenia Bardock

-ah esto es para filmar para que otra cosa hermano -diciendo con sarcasmo- jaja es para recordar este momento la cual mi hija por que espero una niña jaja va a nacer y lo voy a grabar jaja

-hermano estas esperando una niña?- preguntando por la seguridad de su amigo

-por supuesto. es que es muy difícil criar a un niño, tengo la experiencia con Radittz - hace una cara de decepcion al recordar como crio a su hijo

- Ya me lo Imagino

-hola sharrot -Roshinella alzo la mano en forma de saludo a su otra amiga que esta en la camilla dando a luz la cual solo movió la mano porque estaba pujando para que nazca su bebe

-ustedes son sus maridos? - pregunto a Bardock y al Rey Vegeta

-SI- los dos amigos afirmaron la pregunta

-mm que bien pues les voy a decir una cosa vengan- acercandolos para que escuchen atentamento lo que les iba a decir a cada uno  
, ellos se acercaron para escuchar al doctor-si quieren a sus esposas no las dejen solas y A TRABAJAAR!- gritando la ultima palabra para que dejen de conversar como unas viejas chismosas.

- dígame doctor como está la paciente?- preguntando para que le doctor diga algo para filmarlo

-pues esta muy bien -sonriendo y alzando el pulgar en señal de que todas las cosas marchan bien- ciudad Satán es la mejor jajaja

Bardock giro en otra direccion donde se encontraba Sharrot- cariño sonríeme, sonríe a la cámara- le decia a su esposa la cual no le prestaba atencion

Sharrot hacia muecas por lo dolores- agghhh!

-te quiero mucho cariño sigue así sonríe!- le decia mientras la filmaba

_Mientras en el otro matrimonio_

-amor que dame la mano- le decia Roshinella a su esposo

-claro -le da la mano y le empieza a doler mucho ya que su mujer a aumentado fuerzas por los dolores de parto- amor suéltame la mano, amor, AMOR -gritando del dolor- retorciendose como un gusano

Roshinella grita con rabia por los dolores-Me Duele, agghhh!

-SUELTAME LA MANO- le suplicaba a su bella esposa

-NO QUIERO- le decia histerica su esposa

-se retorcía del dolor- lo siento amor pero… -le mordió la mano a su esposa, cuando se zafo del agarre vio como su mano estaba totalmente roja.

-agghhh! Mano -Sobándose para la mordida

-El Rey vegeta va donde el doctor - ya sabe que ponerle a mi mujer

-este claro hay que ponerle anastasia o no era así déjeme pensar- fruncio el seño para recordar que habia que ponerle a la mujer

- es que no lo sabe - el rey vegeta se harto del doctro asi que le grito - pues piense pinche doctor de MIERDA!

-CALLESE! No aguanto tanta presión no vuelva a… Gritarme- empieza a llorar como un niño el rey lo consoló hasta que se calmo.

-lo tengo, enfermera llame al anestesiólogo- ordenandole de forma urgente a la enfermera, ella obedeció y salió como alma que lleva el diablo

-amor sabes que te quiero- le decia bardock a su amada esposa

-TE ODIO!- gritandole a bardock con cara de pocos amigos- POR TU CULPA TENGO QUE PASAR POR TODO ESTO! MALDITO SEAS! ERES UN ESTUPIDO UN UN MALDITO…... CABROONN!- le escupio en la cara para que se fuera y la dejara en paz

-es perfecto cariño a Radittz le va ha encantar!- le decia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras revisaba la filmacion, Sharrot no aguanto las iras y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su marido porque la estaba irritando.

despues de varios minutos Pumm! Llego el anestesiólogo con una inyeccion muy grande.

-haber a quien le pongo la anestesia?- diciendo en voz alta

-esa es la anestesia- el rey vegeta preguntaba mas palido que un fantasma de ver la inmensa aguja que tenía el anestesiólogo, no pudo mas y se desmayo

-bien esa es la …. - el doctor tambien miro la inyeccion y se desmayo

-alguien levantar a estos!- decia preocupada Roshinella

-anestesiólogo ya no le pongo; la paciente a dilatado- le decia al probe anastesiologo que recorrio todo un hospital para llegar a la sala de parto

-esta también a dilatado- otra enfermera decia lo mismo

El rey vegeta y el doctor se despiertan y pegan un brinco. El rey corre a donde esta su esposa.

-haber sonrian!- le decia bardock al rey vegeta y Roshinella

-que estás haciendo?- le preguntaba un poco enojado

-estoy grabando- respondia a la pregunta del rey vegeta

-deja de filmar- le ordeno a su amigo pero este no hizo caso a la advertencia

-hasta aquí llegaste! le quito la filmadora a Bardock y la lanza al suelo, la filmadora se hizo pure.

-pero que has hecho!- le reclamaba a su amigo porque su filmadora estaba hecha pedazos

Bardock no lo dudo ni un segundo y le pego un puñetazo, a lo que el rey vegeta respondió con otro y se formo el pelotón del siglo, se pegaban hasta decir basta, desordenaron toda una sala de parto pero se detuvieronal escuchar unos llantos de bebes; ellos regresaron a ver y observaron que el doctor tenia a 2 pequeños en sus brazos.

-felicidades a los dos son padres de unos hermosos varones!- les decia muy contento el doctor

El rey vegeta y Bardock se regresaron a ver y pusieron una cara de embobados, fueron hasta el doctor y cada uno cogió a sus bebes hasta llegar donde sus mujeres.

-pero yo quería una niña- le reclamaba a su esposa

-calla hombre! Es hermoso te llamaras… mmm déjame pensar…. Ya se, serás GOKU!- acariciando la cabecita de su bebe

-Goku Porque no mejor Kakaroto!- decia para ver si su mujer cambiaba de opinion

Sharrot con cara asesina- se llamara GOKU y PUNTO!

-está bien- no tenia otra opcion que hacerce a la idea

-señora Roshinella vamos puje todavía le queda un bebe mas- le ordenaba el doctor a Roshinella

-agghhh! Está bien

-cariño sabes que estoy contigo- decia el rey vegeta para darle un poco de fuerza a su esposa

-vegeta quiero que nuestro primer hijo agghhh! Se llamee… agghhh! VEGETO!

-vamos solo puje una vez más y ya nacerá- le decia el doctor, solo se escucho un llanto muy tenas que casi rompe todos los vidrios de la sala de parto.

-con una gran felicidad- felicidades es otro varón- les indicaba a su bebe

- no podia contener la lagrimas de la emocion- vegeta quiero que se llame como tu; que dices, te parece?- preguntando al rey vegeta

-no sabía que decir- mm es -es ta -ta bien -tartamudeaba un poco por la felicidad

Bueno ese día fue muy hermoso para las dos parejas con sus hijos recién nacidos ese día era 11 de noviembre.

Después de un año otra pareja estaba en el hospital

- vamos amor solo un poco más- le decia el Dr. brief a su esposa

-vamos usted puede- le daba aliento el doctor a la paciente

-agghhh!- no resistio y se desmayo pero nació su bebe

-doctor está bien mi mujer? y que sexo es mi bebe?- le preguntaba un poco preocupado por la salud de su esposa

-estará bien no se preocupe y es una niña muy hermosa- le decia el doctor

Después de 2 horas en la habitación 450

El Dr. Brief toco la puerta- puedo pasar?- se quedo esperando un respuesta

-si cariño- se escucho un adulce voz adentro de la habitacion

-entra con un enorme ramo de flores- toma son para ti

-son muy hermosas- le decia a su esposo, el acomodo el ramo de flores en un rincon de la habitacion, despues se fua a asentar a lado de su esposa- cariño quiero que nuestra hija se llame Bulma te parece?- preguntando si estaba de acuedo con la idea

-Bulma? Si es un nombre muy bonito- le decia a su esposa- amor que dia es hoy?

-hoy es 10 de noviembre.

En el siguiente año nació otra bebe con el nombre Milk pero su madre no pudo resistir y murió, la bebe se quedo con su padre Ox-Satan. Nació también el pequeño Krillin y el pequeño és de otro año nación Nº 18 y Michiru.

Haci comienza nuestra historia con el nacimiento de los pequeños protagonistas.

CONTINUARA

* * *

_**no se olviden de dejar sus review!**_

* * *

**-niños hoy sera su primer dia en el jardin- le dice el rey vegeta a sus hijos-**

**-siiiii- dijeron al mismo tiempo vegeto y tarble**

**-yo no quiero ir, es tan colorido ese lugar- protestaba el pequeño vegeta**

**-igual tendras que ir quieras o no!- le decia el rey vegeta a su terco hijo**

_**-EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMOR IMPOSIBLE, MIPRIMER DIA EN EL JARDIN**_


End file.
